goof_troopfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:An Extremely Goofy Movie/@comment-108.39.74.143-20191015032130
Max Goof and Roxanne think of each other during their freshmen year of different actual colleges. Dialogue EXTERNAL. SPOONERVILLE'S COLLEGE P.J. and Bobby correctly overheard Max Goof sobbing with pure concern and sympathy in their eyes as they really hate to see their soul brotherly figure/friend, Max Goof cry like this/that. Neither P.J. nor Bobby were really sure if they could either comfort Max Goof to calm him down or give Max Goof free personal space Max Goof needed whenever Max Goof's sobbing his eyes/heart out/head/face off. The only thing P.J. and Bobby could actually do was continue to correctly hear Max Goof sob. Neither of them wanted to startle Max Goof nor do/say anything to simply upset Max Goof at all. ''P.J. (To Bobby): Aw man! Poor Max! ''He misses Roxanne with all his heart. Bobby (In agreement with P.J.): I know. We hate seeing (about Max Goof) him like this. P.J. (Concerned): Max? Bobby (To Max Goof while assuring him): You'll be okay, man! Max Goof (voice begun breaking as fatter tears started building/welling up in his sad eyes while barely speaking without almost crying, tearfully thinking of Roxanne, mentally sobbing his heart out uncontrollably with his hands and shoulders shaking, wiping fat tears from his sad eyes but it even stopped more fatter tears from neither forming his eyes, coming out of his eyes nor streaming down to his face): I love you. (sobbing his heart out) I love you so much. (sobbing his face off) I love you with all my heart. (sobbing his head off) I love you so much with all my heart. (tearfully begging) Oh please don't forget me. (wailing in pure grief) I miss you. (weeping hysterically) I do miss you. (still weeping hysterically) I do miss you with all my heart. (sobbing his sad eyes out) I wish I could see you again. (still sobbing his heart out) I'll never forget you. (continue sobbing his heart out) I (gasping between sobs) could (gasping between sobs) never (gasping between sobs) forget (gasping between sobs) you. (gasping between sobs) Never. (continue gasping between sobs) Ever. (still gasping between uncontrollable sobs) Never. (gasping between hysterical sobs) In. (gasping between heavy sobs) My. (gasping between sobs) Entire. (gasping between sobs) Life. (gasping between sobs) Will. (gasping between sobs) I. (gasping between sobs) Ever. (gasping between sobs) Forget. (gasping between sobs) You. (gasping between sobs) No. (gasping between sobs) Matter. (gasping between sobs) What. (gasping between sobs) Never. (gasping between sobs) In. (gasping between sobs) My. (gasping between sobs) Entire. (gasping between sobs) Life. (gasping between sobs) Could. (gasping between sobs) I. (gasping between sobs) Ever. (gasping between sobs) Forget. (gasping between sobs) You. (gasping between sobs) No. (gasping between sobs) Matter. (gasping between sobs) What. (gasping between sobs) I. (gasping between sobs) Will. (gasping between sobs) Never. (gasping between sobs) Ever. (gasping between sobs) Forget (gasping between sobs) The (gasping between sobs) Kindness (gasping between sobs) You've (gasping between sobs) Shown (gasping between sobs) Me. (gasping between sobs) I (gasping between sobs) will (gasping between sobs) always (gasping between sobs) think (gasping between sobs) of (gasping between sobs) you (gasping between sobs) since (gasping between sobs) you (gasping between sobs) and (gasping between sobs) I (gasping between sobs) attend (gasping between sobs) different (gasping between sobs) actual (gasping between sobs) colleges. (gasping between sobs) I (gasping between sobs) wish (gasping between sobs) I (gasping between sobs) could (gasping between sobs) stop (gasping between sobs) crying (gasping between sobs) so (gasping between sobs) much (gasping between sobs) but (gasping between sobs) I (gasping between sobs) can't. (gasping between sobs) I (gasping between sobs) can't (gasping between sobs) stop (gasping between sobs) crying. (gasping between sobs) I (gasping between sobs) will (gasping between sobs) remember (gasping between sobs) you (gasping between sobs) no (gasping between sobs) matter (gasping between sobs) what. (gasping between sobs) It (gasping between sobs) broke (gasping between sobs) my (gasping between sobs) heart (gasping between sobs) to (gasping between sobs) be (gasping between sobs) far (gasping between sobs) away (gasping between sobs) from (gasping between sobs) you. (gasping between sobs) You (gasping between sobs) were (gasping between sobs) really (gasping between sobs) a (gasping between sobs) great (gasping between sobs) friend (gasping between sobs). There's (gasping between sobs) no (gasping between sobs) way (gasping between sobs) I (gasping between sobs) could (gasping between sobs) ever (gasping between sobs) forget (gasping between sobs) you. (gasping between sobs) I (gasping between sobs) can't (gasping between sobs) bear (gasping between sobs) to (gasping between sobs) lose (gasping between sobs) you (gasping between sobs). (gasping between sobs) I (gasping between sobs) really (gasping between sobs) want (gasping between sobs) to (gasping between sobs) see (gasping between sobs) you (gasping between sobs) again (gasping between sobs). (gasping between sobs, burying his face into his arms, sobbing harder than ever). ''' '''Scene changed EXTERNAL. SPOONERVILLE'S OTHER COLLEGE Roxanne (thinks of Max Goof as well): I miss you, too. I'll never forget you, either. I wish I could see you again, too, but my daddy makes sure neither you nor I become actual college-mates. Stacy (concerned for Roxanne): You miss (about Max Goof) him, don't you? Roxanne (To Stacy): How could I not miss (about Max Goof) him?